


Corruption

by rchimedes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Tentacles, but like shadows acting as pseudo tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: Dantes decides to get to know the other Avenger servants better on a slow day in Chaldea, and he starts with Salieri.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> here you go bee one gatchafied fic. the kink i rolled was restraints and dantes constant shadow posse always on him rain or shine is too easy to hornify

Avengers in Chaldea are, more often than not, not everything they seem to be at first glance. A parallel to the Ruler class that is seen as the reigning class of supposed fairness and nobility, Avengers are the opposite: selfish, cruel, the word ‘noble’ so very lost and silent on their ears — or, so is the assumption at first glance, when every class has an opposite that is their supposed weakness.

There is one thing that is most certainly true about the Avenger class — they are selfish creatures.

Dantes is no exception to that rule.

His curiosity was piqued upon hearing the Avenger Salieri supposedly believed he could be compared to Dantes, an equivalent vengeful, evil person... And Dantes wanted to see the potential in the other Avengers anyway, so it was particularly useful information.

His assessment: Antonio Salieri, while having all the bark of a rabid dog, was easily tamed when put under pressure. His vengefulness was not his own, and beneath his title was a man who was too gentle, too kind hearted, too _soft_...

That in itself is enticing in its own way.

The red flush when he’s backed into a corner, the tremble of his hands when he’s torn between pushing Dantes out of his personal space or daring to touch him — it is a dance with no music, a game with no rules, where the next step is a mystery that sets the heart running at double the speed.

Dantes can’t hide the grin on his face when Salieri does not flinch from the shadows that curl up his wrists and legs, a wanting tremble on his lips when Dantes leans in close almost as if to claim them — but instead bypasses Salieri’s face entirely to speak into the musician’s ear.

“A gentle host for such misplaced revenge,” he says, a low rumble to his voice, “Allow me to show you what a true man of cruelty is like, Antonio Salieri.”

Salieri does not get to respond before the darkness climbs higher, and his eyes and body lose control to flowing, deep black.

* * *

Salieri has been a constant magnet of misfortune, this he knows with certainty. In life, despite all his efforts, he was painted as a murderer and had his reputation forever tarnished as a spiteful enemy to Mozart. Not even in death could he sleep peacefully, brought forth in this monstrous form by a power synonymous with God in its cruelest form — which really suited him just fine. It suited his life from beginning, end, and whatever he could call his life _now_.

He wouldn't call this situation unfortunate, though... but calling it fortunate would lead down a very perplexing train of thought, and right now—

"Oh... fuck—! Fuckfuckfuck—"

— He is not in the right situation or mindset to think.

His clothes are a mess trailing along the floor to where he is kneeling, legs spread with his arms restrained behind his back with dark shadows that bend to the will of their master — the master that sits before Salieri in amusement, grinding his shoe against the musician's hard, leaking cock to make the man choke out a hiss.

More shadows curl around Salieri's thighs, between his legs, and one is thrusting into his ass to make him cry out in pleasure at how deep it fills him, thighs trembling as they strain against the shadows that keep his legs spread and open so he can be fucked into like a beautiful doll on display.

Dantes reaches out to grasp Salieri's jaw, sneering down at the look on Salieri's face. "Don't misunderstand me, Salieri, I hold no ill will towards you. I'm doing you a favor, to show you true _corruption_ . It's such a self serving version, but that is what we are — _selfish_. Be selfish, demand more, and lose yourself to your own hunger."

Salieri tries to talk, but the shadows wrap around his mouth in a makeshift gag, just in time for another shadow to slide into him along the other, making him give a muffled yelp.

It stretches his insides, eyes rolling back as his body instinctively sinks down, letting the shadows press even deeper into him.

The sensation is overwhelming, and every time one pulls away from ramming against his prostate, the other follows after before he can even get in a proper breath. It shatters even the consideration of self control, his upper body falling forward so his forehead rests against one of Dantes' knees.

He comes with a long, drawn out cry when on the next thrust, the tentacle-like shadow grinds and curls mercilessly inside of him, a full body shudder running through him as he spills over Dantes' shoe that's still against his cock.

Somehow, the hand in Salieri's hair is soothing, and even through his tears of overstimulation as the darkness writhes tighter around him, touching him, fondling him, _filling him_ — Dantes looks absolutely enthralled with the sight.

"Good. Drown in it, Salieri; in the most beautiful corruption there is."

And Salieri does, both because he wants to, and Dantes never gave him the option to say _no_.

* * *

By the time he is given even a moment to collect himself or breathe, every part of him is screaming. He aches in overstimulation, exhaustion from being drained dry, release staining his stomach and parts of his thighs. With his arms finally free from his restraints, the first thing Salieri does is grip at the bed on either side of Dantes' legs, forehead pressed in between them as he pants for air.

He doesn't bother to realize the position until after he has enough air in his lungs to lift his head, taking in the deep, dark stare he's being given.

Dantes' words echo in his mind, and he grabs at the hem of the count's shirt with shaky fingers, his other hand tugging and fiddling with Dantes' pants.

 _"I will show you selfishness."_ He hisses, the dark, violent pride of an Avenger raising its ugly head.

Dantes couldn't look more amused while allowing him his prize.


End file.
